Big time Crushes
by Dreamer1992
Summary: Love is in the Air at the palm woods. Lexi Dupree returns to the palm woods after visting in Minnesota and James has feelings for her, while Carlos gets a Girlfriend and Kendall and Logan spend time with Jo and Camille
1. Chapter 1

**Big time Rush: Big time Crushes**

**Deception: I don't own big time rush but if I did then I would be the luckiest girl in the world. They inspire me every day and I can't wait for their second album to come out. **

**Chapter one: big changes. **

It was a cool morning at the Palm Woods. Mrs. Dupree was relaxing before she had to go to the airport to pick up her daughter who was visiting her father who gotten re-married. It was a nice feeling for Mrs. Dupree knowing her ex-husband wanted their daughter to be a part of his wedding and that she was accepted into his new adventure with his new family. But the ceremony would be a little sad for Lexi because it would be the last time she would be visiting Minnesota because her father had gotten a promotion at work and he and his new family would be moving to Iceland. Lexi was asked if she wanted to go with them but she kindly rejected the offer saying that she was happy staying at the palm woods. Soon it was time for Mrs. Dupree to go and get lexi. She didn't tell the boys that Lexi was coming home because Lexi wanted her return to be a surprise. As Mrs. Dupree was heading toward the airport she couldn't figure out what Lexi's big surprise was. Soon Mrs. Dupree was inside the airport and there was an announcement over the intercom saying the flight from Minnesota to L.A had just arrived. As she waited she suddenly saw her Daughter. She was surprised because Lexi's hair was a lot shorter and it was darker. Lexi soon ran up to her mother and gave her a giant hug. "Hi mom I've missed you so much" said lexi. "I've missed you too baby you look amazing your hair is so cute who cut it for you and dyed it asked her mother. "Well when I got to Minnesota I saw the bridesmaid's maid dress and it was actually my idea to cut my hair and dye it explained Lexi. "I can't wait to see the guy's face when they see my makeover ", she said with a laugh. Back at the palm woods the guys were just returning from a recording session with Gustavo. They collapsed on one of the lobby couches when Jo and Camille handed all four of them smoothies. "You guy's ok you seem a little down lately", said Jo as she handed Kendall his smoothie. "Were fine it's just that it hasn't been the same since lexi left for Minnesota and apparently her dad and his new family are moving to Iceland well that's what she said when she called two days ago ",replied Logan. "Knowing Lexi she probably said no way and plus if she wanted to go with them she would have asked us our opinion over her moving to Iceland ", replied Carlos. "That's true Carlos but if we don't hear from her, her mother is going to have to tell Ms. Collins that lexi moved. "But I still can't believe classes start tomorrow", said Kendall. Lexi and her mom arrived in the palm woods as lexi grabbed her bags out of the trunk she felt very different than she did before she left. During the trip back to the palm woods Lexi was telling her mom about how since her father was selling the house she had to pack up her old room and half her belongings would be delivered by UPS and the other stuff that Lexi owned where given to her two youngest cousins in her mother's family. As Lexi walked through the Lobby she felt like the new kid again but this time she wasn't as nervous but she felt excited and relived to be home again. As she walked by the pool she suddenly saw the guys and as she walked in she could tell that something was very different about the guys. All of the boys were looking down at the friendship bracelets that Lexi had made for each of them before she left for Minnesota. "I just wish we could somehow find out if Lexi is moving or not ", said Kendall. All of the boys were looking down at the friendship bracelets that Lexi had made for each of them before she left for Minnesota. "Well then why don't you ask me then because I'm right behind you ", said lexi laughing. "Lexi your back and you look amazing", said Carlos jumping up from where he was sitting and giving lexi a huge hug almost knocking her over in the process. "Thanks Carlos, you guys look great too", said Lexi giving a hug to Logan, Kendall and James. "So are you here to stay or are you leaving for Iceland and you came back to get your things", asked Camille. "I'm here for good I never wanted to move to Iceland so when my dad asked me if I was going with them I said no way and I would hate living in Iceland anyways because I really love this warm weather ", said Lexi. "But if you're not moving then what's with the boxes ", asked Logan? "The boxes are filled with my stuff from my old room in Minnesota", explained Lexi. "I better get going these boxes won't empty themselves" said Lexi with a laugh. After Lexi left her friends were still in shock over how much Lexi had changed and James felt very silly for not saying anything but he couldn't help it because he was just in shock over his friend's dramatic change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Observing from a far. **

Later that afternoon Lexi was sitting by the pool doing her home work on her laptop. Meanwhile James wearing a tree hat and sat in the bushes watching her. Suddenly when Logan was walking by he noticed the familiar tree hat and somehow he guessed who was wearing it. "Um James what the heck are you doing behind that bush spying on Lexi", he said as James grabbed his shirt and pulling him down behind the bush. "Geez Logan why don't you just it announce it to the whole world", he whispered. "Oh and I'm not spying on Lex I'm just observing her from a far ", said James. "Ok then what ever", said Logan smiling as he got up to leave. "Hey Logan before you go I want to ask you a question, how did you know that you liked Camille", asked James? "Well after we had that giant party it was a week after she had stopped talking to me that's when I realized that I liked her and now she is my girlfriend", said Logan smiling. "Why do you like Lexi ", asked Logan? "That's what's confusing me the most one day Lexi's here and nothing changed but when she left then came back its like she's a different person", replied James. Suddenly Mr. Bitters walked out of his office and came outside to where Lexi was sitting. "Were you expecting any boxes today because if you were they just arrived and I want them out of my lobby this minute", said Mr. Bitters. After he said that Lexi got up and grabbed her stuff and both James and Logan noticed she had a giant smile on her face. "I'm going to see if she needs help I'll see you back at the apartment", said James as he got up taking off his tree hat and throwing it at Logan. As he entered the Lobby he could see 5 large boxes next to Lexi as she was about to pick one up. "Hey Lex need some help", he asked as he walked up to her? "Hey Jamez that would be great thanks she said smiling as a piece of her hair fell on her face. As they walked to the elevator there was an awkward silence until James spoke. "So what are in all of these boxes any ways", he asked? "Well three of these boxes are my clothes and a few music binders and that one box you have is my Video camera and my home movies and the box I have has my childhood photo album and my all my favorite CD's said Lexi. "James can I ask you a serious question", asked Lexi? "Sure Lex what's up replied James. "Did you and the guys really think I would have considered moving to Iceland", asked Lexi? "Well yeah only because you were in Minnesota for 2 months and when you told us your dad and his new family were moving we thought you were going to go with them said James looking down at the floor in the elevator. "You guys really thought I would leave well I guess I kind of thought the same thing but it was nice being with my dad but truth is I like being here better then with my dad "replied Lexi. "Okay it's my time to ask you a question Lexi ", said James. "Why did you changed, asked James. "You really want to know ok I'll tell you. So the truth is that I wanted to change for two reasons 1: because I wanted too and 2: because it was time for a change. But just because I changed doesn't mean I'm going to become a snotty girly girl like the Jennifer's I'm going to stay me and let's face it I'm a crazy girl", she said with a laugh. Soon the elevator was on the second floor and lexi got out leaving James feeling more confused about his feelings toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stephanie king returns**

That afternoon Carlos was sitting by the pool enjoying the sunshine when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked up there standing before him was his first crush Stephanie King who had just returned from attending a movie camp in Santa Barbra. "Hey Stephanie welcome home ", said Carlos as he got up and gave Stephanie a hug. "By the way congrats on the new album and the tour said Stephanie. "Thanks the tour was amazing but I really missed being here at the palm woods and you", said Carlos quietly. Mean while Jo and Kendall were throwing a Frisbee in palm Woods Park. Jo had the day off from her show New town high they were having fun and they soon were enjoying a romantic picnic that Kendall had made. Meanwhile Carlos and Stephanie were strolling in the park and eating corndogs. Carlos was very surprised to learn that Stephanie loved corndogs as much as he does. James and Logan were in the apartment playing video games. "If Lex and I do go out do I have to tell her about what happened between me and Camille ", asked James? James was talking about the time when he and Camille accidently kissed while they were rehearsing Camille's script for an upcoming audition. Logan had found out and had forgiven them both of them knowing it was an accident and they were both really sorry. "Well I think you should just because she has the right to know since she wasn't here and it would sound better coming form you than to have her hear it from someone else", said Logan. The next day at school Mrs. Collins announced that there was going to be a dance to celebrate the new school year. She volunteered the Big time rush boys, Camille, Jo, Lexi and Stephanie to decorate because they had done such a good job with the last dance that was held. The dance was going to be held on the following Friday at Rocuque Records. The Boys were going to perform and Lexi Volunteered to go through her CD collection and pick out the ones that should be played at the dance. This gave her great excitement because she knew she had good music taste. She also volunteered to help Camille and the other girls to decorate the studio while the boys rehearsed and got snacks and other stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: dance preparations and a few secrets**

During the week of the dance the Girls got together and went to Rocuque Records and as they were decorating the Boys were rehearsing four songs. Lexi and Camille were painting the banner. "Hey Camille is it me or has James been acting a little odder than usual", asked Lexi as she was painting? "Yeah now that you mention it both he has been acting oddly since you came home", said Camille. "Do you think he's mad at me for dyeing my hair said Lexi quietly? As Lexi got out her phone she texted James and ask him why he had been acting weird.

**Lexi11:** hey what's up?

**JD15**: Nothing much taking a break from rehearsals and you?

**Lexi11**: Nothing really just decorating and thinking about music.

**JD15**: maybe you should be rehearsing with us then

**Lexi11**: Ha very funny. Can I ask you a serious question?

**JD15**: sure Lex ask me anything

**Lexi11**: why have you been acting weird?

**JD15**: I'm sorry if I'm been acting weird I'm just trying to figure stuff out.

**Lexi11**: Aw I'm sorry. Well I got to finish decorating

**JD15**: Kendall's yelling at me so I got to go to

**Lex11**: bye

**JD15**: bye.

After Lexi ended her conversation with James she felt her face turning red. "So how's James", asked Camille trying not to laugh as lexi was smiling. He's fine why", asked Lexi while she was blowing up some balloons. "Ok Camille truth is I think I may like James but it is too soon to tell ", said Lexi quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Devious plan and a fight **

Logan and Camille were sitting in the Palm woods lobby. They were talking about James and Lexi. "So Lexi told you she might like James", asked Logan? "Yup and you can't say anything to James because Lexi will know I told you and I completely trust you ", said Camille as she gave Logan a kiss on his check. "So what do you think we should do because no offense to Lexi but she can be very stubborn when it comes to boys and dating and she is a very shy person and no offense to James but he is clueless when it comes to girls he has crushes on and he is very self observed ",said Logan. "Oh we have to set them up ", said Camille with a devious smile. "I like your thinking ", said Logan. Later that same day Lexi was cleaning her room when she got a text about the school dance and she smiled to herself and replied saying yes. Back in 2J James was playing video games when Logan walked into the room. "Hey James what's up", asked Logan? "Well I just beat your high score on retro racers six: attack of the zombie robots and I just reached level twenty ", replied James. "Awesome hey are you going to the dance with anyone ", asked Logan? "No why", asked James suspiciously? "No reason I just wanted to know ", said Logan. "Seriously Logan why do you care who I go to the dance with", demanded James. Logan thought for a moment. Should he tell the truth to James? Either way Logan would be hurting his best friends. If he did tell James the truth he would betray Lexi and Camille. He felt the pressure starting to build and he was about to brake. Then out of nowhere he shouted "LEXI LIKES YOU!" James was shocked! After realizing what he had done Logan ran to his room and grabbed his phone and texted Camille.

Logan Mitch: I am such an idiot and Lexi is going to kill me!

Camille23: Oh no tell me you didn't do what I think you did!

Logan Mitch: yup so what are my chances of sneaking out of here without being caught by Lexi?

Camille23: your chances are slim and you and I both know that one of us has to tell her before she hears it from someone else.

Logan Mitch: Yeah your right bout could you please do it I can't because I don't want to hurt her. She's my friend who's like family.

Camille23: Don't worry Logan I will tell her but I won't be responsible for what she does. While Logan and Camille were texting Lexi was in the gym. The Palm woods Gym had a room that was used for dance lessons or just there to dance for fun. Soon after Lexi entered the pool area where Camille was sitting. "Hey Camille what's up ", asked Lexi as she sat down across the table from her friend. "Nothing much but I need to tell you something important said Camille. "Ok so then tell me", said Lexi. "Ok so I told Logan and he accidently told James", said Camille but before she could finish Lexi got up from where they had been sitting. As Lexi entered the Lobby she spotted Logan. "HEY JERK THANKS A LOT FOR SPILLING THE BEANS TO JAMES", said Lexi and before she could finish Logan took off running towards the elevators and Lexi ran after him. As Lexi was chasing Logan Kendall and Carlos were coming into the Lobby and were both surprised to see Lexi chasing after Logan. They ran after Lexi. But Logan being the genius that he was he went inside one of the elevators leaving Lexi and Kendall and Carlos in the lobby but Lexi was smart and faster than Logan ran up the two flights of stairs that lead up to the second floor. Kendall and Carlos got into the second elevator. Both Logan and Lexi made it to 2J at the same time. Before Logan could say anything Lexi had him in a head lock just as Kendall and Carlos had arrived. Both boys grabbed Lexi off of Logan. "What is going on ", asked Kendall holding Lexi by one of her arms. "Logan told my secret and I can't even look at him ", said Lexi as she pulled Kendall and Carlos off her arms and stormed off but she turned around. "You know Logan I trusted you and Camille not to say anything to anyone but you know what I'm glad it's open in the air and don't bother trying to make this up to me because you are officially the worst best friend ever!",said Lexi as she turned back around and marched off to her apartment. "Dude whatever you did really made Lexi mad. I've never seen her mad in a long time", said Carlos. As the three boys entered the apartment James was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Who was yelling out there ", he asked? "It was Lexi and she is really angry at Logan ", said Kendall. As Lexi entered her apartment she was about to cry but she stopped reminding herself that crying doesn't solve anything and it wouldn't help her in the current situation. As she entered her room she was looking at her scrap book looking at all the pictures of herself when she was younger. Her phone started to buzz and it was a text from James.

JD15: are you ok?

Lexi11: no

JD15: are you mad at Logan for what he told me?

Lexi11: yes!

JD15: well if it helps then I should tell you my secret?

Lexi11: How will that help!

JD15: I like you too

Lexi11: then that explains why you have been acting weird since I have been home.

JD15: I guess it does.

Lexi11: so what do we do now?

JD15: look outside your window

Lexi11: what?

Lexi got up from her bed and looked outside her window. Standing below was James. He was just standing there smiling. "You are crazy Diamond ", said Lexi as she opened her window. "Maybe but would you like to join me for a walk in the park ", asked James. "Sure I'll be right down said Lexi. As Lexi grabbed her sweat shirt and sneakers she was happy. Happy because she got over being mad at Logan and she was glad he told James the truth. When she got outside she walked up to James. "Hey so shall we start walking ", she said with a smile. "Defiantly and this is for you said James handing Lexi a pink rose which was her favorite type of flower. Everything seemed good until they got to the park. "Lexi there is something I have to tell you but please promise me you won't get mad at me ", said James as he and Lexi sat down on a park bench. "Ok so what's up", asked Lexi? "Something happened when you were gone. This was a week after you left. I was helping Camille with an audition and she and I kissed, "said James looking away from Lexi too afraid to look at her. "Does Logan know about this asked Lexi? "Yeah he knows and he and I had a dual but everything is cool know", said James. "Did Logan and Camille break up", asked Lexi? "They did but they got back together quite quickly", replied James with a smile. "Thanks for telling me James and don't worry I'm not mad at you ", said Lexi after a few minutes of silence between her and James. "Well a friend once told me that if you want to have a relationship with someone honesty is the base of that relationship ", replied James with a smile. Lexi smiled when she and James got up to leave the park. Everything was going to be ok and that the past was the past and the next thing they had to worry about was final preparations for the dance which was in three days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: final dance preparations and an apology **

It was officially 2 days till the dance. Camille and Lexi had all the decorations made while Stephanie and Jo were putting up the final streamers and balloons when Carlos walked in the room. "Hey Stephanie can I talk to you for a second", asked Carlos. "Sure Jo you can handle this without me right asked Stephanie? "I got it covered ", said Jo. As soon as Stephanie and Carlos walked out of the room Camille, Jo and Lexi glanced at each other smiling knowing what Carlos was going to say. "So Stephanie I was wondering if you I don't know wanted to go to the dance with me ", he asked quietly. "Of course I'll go to the dance with you Carlos ", said Stephanie as she gave him a hug. Back in the dance studio Jo and Lexi were tying the last balloon to the wall when Lexi felt her phone vibrate. Of course it was a text message from James.

JD15: how's the decorating

Lexi11: we just finished like two minutes ago

JD15: so are you going to the dance with anyone

Lexi11: well I think I have a date with my new Boyfriend

JD15: ha-ha very funny Lexi. But I was wondering if you want guitar dude to be the DJ

Lexi11: that sounds excellent to me

Suddenly someone snuck up on Lexi and this time she didn't expect it like she had before. "HEY LEXI", screamed Carlos and Kendall trying very hard not to laugh because right after they scared Lexi she fell to the ground. James and Logan had walked into the room when Lexi fell and they both tried not to laugh when they helped her up. When Lexi finally was standing up she glanced at Carlos and Kendall and she started laughing. "Hey Lex guess you didn't see that coming", said Carlos smiling. "You got that right Carlitos", said Lexi smiling. Later that day Lexi was relaxing in her apartment. She was writing down a list of songs that were going to be played at the dance. She picked some songs from Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. But some of the other songs were old from early 2000. She was hoping no one would care because the songs were awesome. She still felt very guilty for what she had said to Logan a couple of days ago. She wasn't sure he would forgive her because some of the things she had said were pretty awful and she didn't mean a single word she had said. So then she decided to call Logan and tell him she was very sorry. Back In 2J Logan was reading a book when his phone started to go off. "Hello ", said Logan surprised when he looked at his caller ID and it said Lexi. " "Hi Logan I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day. I feel so guilty for what I said to you and I want you to know I didn't mean a single word of it and I hope you can forgive me and if you don't then I totally understand and sorry I put you into a headlock ",said Lexi. "Don't worry Lexi I forgive you and I know you didn't mean anything you said you were just mad and it was actually kind of funny when you put me into a headlock. I forgot how tough you are ", he said jokingly. "Yeah and thanks to you James and I are going to the dance together and you are the first people to know ", said Lexi. Suddenly there was a knock on Logan's door. "Hey Lex I got to get going but I'll see you tomorrow at school ", said Logan. "Ok bye Logan and thanks for being so understanding ", said Lexi. "Come in ", said Logan when he hung up his phone. James soon entered the room. "Dude you were totally right about telling Lexi the truth, said James. "How did she take it ", asked Logan? "She was a little surprised and she asked me the basic questions like did you and Camille break up and did you know about it and I told her everything ",said James. "Then there are no more secretes between the two of you", said Logan smiling. James nodded and left Logan's room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Girls night out**

It was the night before the dance. Lexi, Jo, Camille and Stephanie were in Lexis room going through her closet. They were looking for a dress Lexi could wear to the dance. "How about this one "said Camille holding a pink one shoulder dress? "It's cute but I don't know if I have shoes to match it replied Lexi. "How about these black flats said Jo holding the shoes. "I forgot I had these I haven't worn them since the homecoming dance two years ago said Lexi looking at the shoes. "Who did you go with ", asked Camille as she sat on Lexi's bed. "Well I actually went with a guy who was a total jerk", said Lexi. "That stinks I'm sorry ", said Stephanie. "Thanks Stephanie but it was my fault because I thought he was going to be my boyfriend and I was too blind to see that he was a big time jerk ", said Lexi. "I bet the guys tried to tell you ", said Jo. "They actual did but I of course didn't listen to them until it was too late ", said Lexi. "What happened", said Camille, Jo and Stephanie in union. "Well what happened was I gone to the homecoming dance with the guy and he basically called me a total loser in front of the entire school and the football team and luckily the guys had shown up when they did and they made that guy regret what he said. "I felt like a total idiot for not believing them and Logan and Carlos were trying to make me feel better while Kendall and James took the jerk out in the parking lot to have a nice chat with him with their fists", explained Lexi. "Wow", said Camille. "Did you get pay back on the guy that did that "asked Jo? "Yup with the help of my buds I totally got him back for what he did to me", said Lexi with a devious smile. "What did you guys do", asked Stephanie? "Let's just say one morning that he had a perfect view of the whole entire school. Best prank me and the guys have done but it stunk because we all gotten suspended for three days but let me tell you girls it was worth it because for the rest of the school year he was so embarrassed he had to put on a paper bag over his head", said Lexi smiling. "Please try on the dress "said Camille handing Lexi the pink one shoulder dress. "Fine said Lexi making a funny face at Camille. Back in 2J Kendall and Carlos were trying to put the pieces together in to figuring out who James was taking to the dance because from what they could tell it was a secret that only James and Logan knew. But they couldn't help but wonder how Logan knew James's secret and it was killing both of them. James and Logan were too busy to notice Kendall and Carlos sneak into their room that they shared together. Kendall and Carlos were wearing all black and were very quiet. As they entered the room they were careful not to make any loud noises. They both looked into James's side table draws but only found five bottles of Cuda action spray and when they looked in Logan's draw all they found was a camera, calculator, flash light with extra batteries and a picture of his mom and dad. "Well that was pointless said Kendall when he and Carlos emerged from the room. "What was pointless", said Logan who was standing behind Kendall and Carlos? "Um nothing ", said Carlos as he ran towards the door to leave the apartment. Later that day Logan, Camille and Lexi and James were hanging out. "So Kendall and Carlos were sneaking in our room and exactly what they were looking for ", asked James. "Yeah they have been acting quite strange now that you mention it", said Lexi. "They are probably trying to figure out what's going on between you two ", said Logan. James and Lexi gave each other a devious smile. "You know James we could actually have fun with this ", said Lexi. "Do I want to know what you are thinking said James with a chuckle? "Dude I bet if we walk around the palm woods holding hands Carlos and Kendall would be so confused that would be awesome", said Lexi excitedly. James agreed only because it would be totally funny to confuse both Kendall and Carlos. Logan also agreed not to say anything and pretend he had no idea what was going on and Camille did the same just in case Kendall asked his girlfriend Jo what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8: can you feel the confusion in the air?**

An hour later Carlos and Kendall decided to investigate what was going on with James. When they asked Logan he said he hadn't known anything. They both knew Logan was lying. But when they shocked when they were in the lobby and saw James and Lexi walking and holding hands. They quickly ran behind one of the plants in the lobby. They were watching and trying to hear what Lexi and James were saying but Lexi and James were sitting so far that Kendall and Carlos couldn't hear them. Soon Lexi and James got up to leave and when they made it inside the elevator Lexi started to laugh. "Did you see the look on their faces when they saw us ", said Lexi? Yeah poor guys they looked confused like me in math class said James. "It's going to be fun at the dance but we should tell them it doesn't feel right confusing them and plus they probably already know said Lexi. "True ", said James. "I'll see you tomorrow ", said Lexi as she went to her apartment. "Goodnight Lexi", said James with a smile. When James got into the apartment he was suddenly surprised to see Kendall and Carlos standing in the middle of the room waiting for him. "So James what's going on with you and Lexi said Carlos. "Nothing", said James as he tried to escape to his room but the exit was blocked by Kendall and Carlos. "You're lying and you better tell us or else we are going to break your lucky comb and mirror said Kendall holding the comb and mirror. "Go right ahead Kendall because I could care less about my lucky comb and mirror said James. "Uh oh Kendall I think he's coming down with something ", said Carlos has he felt James's head to see if he was coming down with a fever. I'm fine", shouted James as he stormed off into his room. He grabbed his phone and texted the first person he wanted to talk to.

**JD15**: hey Lexi are you awake?

**Lexi11**: yeah I'm awake what's up?

**JD15**: would you be upset if I tell Kendall and Carlos about us?

**Lexi11**: not at all. Why what did they do to you?

**JD15**: they threaten to break my lucky comb and mirror.

**Lexi11**: that's kind of funny but if you want to tell them go right ahead.

**JD15:** your amazing Lex

**Lexi11**: I've been told that. Good luck

**JD15**: thanks Lex see you tomorrow

As James shut off his phone he was happier than he was because now he could tell Carlos and Kendall the truth and retrieve his stolen goods. "Ok guys you want to know the truth and here It is lexi and I are together so give me back my comb and mirror and let's call it even ok ",said James. "We kind of figured that when we saw you guys in the lobby", said Carlos. "But if you break Lexi's heart unfortunately we would have to kick your butt", said Kendall with a laugh. "Don't worry Lexi and I will be ok said James. "So since lexi is your girlfriend are you taking her to the dance tomorrow ", asked Carlos? "Actually I am ", said James.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: getting ready for the dance**

The next day was the big dance. The morning started off like any other. Lexi woke up extra early. She quickly got dressed. She decided to wear her favorite pair of black skinny jeans and pink tank top with a matching blouse and a pair of converse sneakers. She quickly ate her breakfast and grabbed her messenger bag and left her apartment and she made sure that she didn't wake her mother who had just gotten off the night shift at the hospital. As usual she was the first person out of all of her friends to be down in the Lobby. In 2J James was the first one up. He was already dressed when the other three boys stumbled out of their rooms. They looked tired but they were all dressed. "Your actually up before us ", said Logan. Why are you acting so surprised? Ok I know I like to sleep in but I wanted to wake up early and heck I still look good", said James. Lexi was studding music notes Gustavo emailed her the night before. She was also looking at the lyrics when a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who ", said a familiar voice. "Hmm let me think it's not Carlos because he would sneak up on me while I'm distracted. It's defiantly not Kendall because he would try to take my notes from me and it's not Logan because he would sit down and stare at me so it has to be James", said Lexi with a smile. Good morning Lexi ", said James as he sat down in a chair next to Lexi. "Morning James you're up early Mr. sleeping beauty, joked lexi. "You know Lexi I can wake up early if I want to", said James smiling. "Whatever you say James ", said Lexi. Soon Kendall, Logan and Carlos joined their friends in the lobby. "So Lex the decorating is done is there anything that needs to be down before the dance starts tonight ", asked Logan? Lexi checked her list. "Nope we are all set she", said smiling. School went by quickly and Lexi learned that she had passed an English test and a math test. She was proud because math had always been hard for her. She showed James who had been sitting next to her and he gave her a very cute smile. He had also passed the same test. When the bell rang Lexi and Stephanie, Camille and Jo went to Lexi's apartment to get ready for the dance. Later that day the girls were eating Lexi's homemade Macaroni and cheese. "Lexi I didn't know that you cooked ", said Jo as she put her bowl in the sink. " Yup I cook but my Dad still thinks my Mac and Cheese is store bought ", said Lexi laughing. Soon it was time for the girls to get dressed. Camille's dress was a green flowery dress and she had white flats on. Jo's dress was a purple dress and Stephanie's dress was pink and black. It was spaghetti straps. A few minutes later the guys arrived to pick up the girls. When Lexi's doorbell rang the girls were ready. All of the guys looked very handsome. Carlos and the others had left but Lexi and James were going to meet them because Lexi had to get her guitar and her amplifier. "I can't believe tonight's going to be your first performance with Big time rush", said James excitedly as he carried Lexi's amplifier. "I know I can't believe it either said Lexi as she and James loaded the guitar and Amplifier into the back of Lexi's moms van. Mrs. Dupree started the van and couldn't help but notice how happy her daughter was. It seemed like only yesterday that Lexi and James were children chasseing the other boys with their super soakers during the worst heat wave in Minnesota that year. When they finally at Rocuque records Lexi and James unloaded the van and put her guitar and Amplifier on stage until it was time for them to perform.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- party like big time rush **

The dance was going well until it was time for big time rush to perform. Lexi stood next to the stage and she couldn't move! Her legs began to shake. She looked like she had stage fright and James had noticed this and started to attempt to calm her down. "Lexi look at me ok just focus on me. You came this far and I totally believe in you ok? So remember what you told me and the guys before each game we had back in Minnesota. You told us to try our bests and that together we could do anything and you have always had our backs whiter it was us playing hockey or now when we are a popular music group. Well tonight Lexi is your turn to have our backs. Tonight is going to be your night ok said James looking straight into Lexi's eyes. "Thank you James I'm ready to rock this dance big time rush style ", said Lexi with a smile. Soon she was on stage with her guitar and soon she began to playing nothing even matters. When the song ended all four boys turned to her and gave her a thumb up. Then she started to play the city is ours. Soon the band was done playing and they were dancing when Gustavo and Kelly walked to them. "Dog's that was your best performance ever and Lexi welcome to the big time kiddo said he said as Griffin the CEO of the RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid that owns Rocuque records. " Boys that was an amazing performance and Gustavo I want you to hire their guitar player and make her Big time rush's permanent guitar player and now I'm going to play on my swirly slide bye", he said as he walked out of the dance. The guys then turned to look at Lexi and she was standing in the same place as she was when Gustavo had come and her eyes were wide. Carlos was waving his hands in front of her eyes to see if she would snap out of her state of shock. Suddenly Lexi pinched herself. "Ok so I'm not dreaming she said quietly. "Well said the boys in union? "Of course I'll join the band she said smiling. The Dance was soon over and Lexi and James were loading up her van again. When they got back to the palm woods James walked Lexi to her apartment where they said goodnight and Lexi went inside. She had never felt this amazing in a very long time. She felt like she was dancing in the clouds. The next morning she woke up was Saturday. She quickly got dressed and she went to 2J to see if the guys were up. When she knocked on the door Katy answered and she told Lexi that the boys were still sleeping which didn't surprise Lexi because back in Minnesota it was rare for the guys to be up as early as she was unless they had a Hockey game or practice. So after Lexi left the Knights apartment she went down to the pool to relax. Life couldn't get much better for Alexia Dupree until four shadows were blocking the sunlight." Well look who decided to get their lazy butts out of bad ", said Lexi as she was laughing. "Ha very funny Lexi let's see whose laughing after a certain friend of ours goes into the pool ", said Kendall as he and Carlos grabbed her by her arms and Legs. Lexi shrieked as she went into the pool and as she came up to the surface all four members of big time rush were on the ground laughing. But suddenly Kendall was thrown into the pool followed by Carlos and then Logan and as the three of them came up to the surface there standing at the edge of the pool were their girlfriends standing there laughing and no one had noticed Lexi getting out of the pool until they heard another splash and there was James alongside his band mates in the pool. Soon Lexi joined the other girls and they all started laughing. "Not cool Lexi you know I hate getting my hair wet ", said James as he and the other boys were drying off after they got out of the pool. "Well that will teach you not to throw your girlfriend into the pool said Lexi sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend. Suddenly James out up from where he had been drying off and he picked up Lexi and threw her into the pool again. Kendall alongside with Carlos and Logan pushed James into the pool again in retaliation of what he did to Lexi. That whole afternoon Lexi and James spent the day together and now they both knew that their relationship was going to be a great adventure between the two of them. Now James Diamond was able to sing the Boyfriend song without complaining to Gustavo about not having a girlfriend and the best part of all was that his new girlfriend was his best friend who he had known since he was in Preschool.

The end

**Authors note****: this was the hardest story I have written because of writers block. This story was inspired by the new episode of big time rush called big time crush. I hope you all like the character Lexi Dupree because she will be one of the main fictional characters in my big time rush fan fiction stories. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you. I felt bad watching Big time girlfriends and seeing James alone on the Farris wheel with a pine tree so I decided to get him a girlfriend who just happens to be one of his long time best friends**


End file.
